Asmara
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Ah, bahagianya kekasih dimabuk asmara. Dengan senyum mesra terpampang. Oh, benarkah senyum mesra itu tetap terpampang? GINGMITO. RnR?


Bacalah warningnya dulu -_-

* * *

_**o**_

**...Asmara...**

**Asmara** © Mika de Z.

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Warning:** Modifikasi Canon, Missing scene, typos, OOC, semi-monolog (?), Mito P.O.V, gombal, weird, nista, jangan pedulikan gombalnya dahulu, tetapi **hayatilah cerita**. **Don't Like, Don't Read**—itu tandanya tak menerima flame.

**Silahkan mulai membaca.**

_**o**_

_Ketika pelangi yang kutatap bersinar paling terang,_

_Ketika itulah kabut menghalang_

_Sama layaknya sebuah pengalaman cinta,_

_Terlapisi konflik dan asmara..._

_**o**_

Surya membenamkan diri. Langit bermetamorfosa, mulai gelap. Kemudian jam malam pun bekerja.

York Shin City, kota yang megah. Padat penduduk dan hiburannya. Malam pun jarang gelap. Seperti malam ini, sedang berjalan normal.

Seharusnya kota metropolitan itu terpayungi malam yang sangat gelap pekat. Tabir bintang terhalang awan mendung di atas sana, dan bulan sabit bercahaya redup. Namun, apalah gunanya menanyakan malam York Shin City. Gulita pekat adalah sebuah kesia-siaan dalam kota megah itu. Cahaya lampu-lampu neon menyengatkan mata dimana-mana. Sinar menyebar. Malam seperti bukan malam.

Namun setidaknya, malam nyata terbayang cukup nyata dan harmonis di pinggiran sana. Siluet yang menarik dan cukup membuat siapapun penasaran. Siluet yang sulit tertangkap kornea mata. Pada sudut bangunan tinggi berarak di sana. Di sana tempat yang jarang terjamah cahaya. Tempatnya asri. Itu yang membuatnya menjadi tempat favorit beberapa pasangan untuk memojok. Seperti pasangan sejoli ini.

Satu perempuan. Satu lelaki. Amat mesra sekali. Duduk menyendiri pada sudut itu. Tempat yang paling nyaman.

**

* * *

**

Malam hari ini adalah yang terindah. Harmoni cinta bergejolak dalam kalbu rindu.

Kami insan yang dilanda mabuk asmara. Hanya kita. Kamu dan aku. Dalam malam gelora.

Kamu membelai jemariku. Menggenggam tangan halusku. Selalu senang aku dengan hawa tanganmu. Lembut, dan hangat. Hawa tanganmu menyelusuri hawa tanganku. Jemarimu memainkan jemariku. Dalam kabut malam.

Kamu menatapku. Matamu bersanding mataku. Mata coklatmu dengan mata turquoiseku. Tatapan lembut merasuk dalam hatiku. Membuatku terlena.

Kamu mengulas senyum. Lengkungan manis yang memaksaku untuk menarik sebuah senyum yang sama. Aku tersenyum. Senyum yang paling manis hanya untukmu.

Kamu mendekat padaku. Wajahmu telah ada tepat di dekat telingaku. Tanpa tersadar wajahku telah merah padam, berkat segala kehalusanmu. Kemudian kamu membisikkan pengakuanmu. Nafasmu yang hangat menyapa sekujur telingaku. Kamu berkata pelan, namun lembut. Aku mencintaimu.

_Untukmu seorang, dariku._

Malam membelah kota York Shin. Angin menegur. Menghujam dan menerpa tubuh mungilku. Namun tak sekalipun aku peduli. Tercandu aku dengan asmara. Terlena aku denganmu. Wahai, sayangku.

Sejuta aksi bintang menyebar di langit. Awan mendung telah hilang. Bulan memancarkan segala cahyanya. Menjadikan langit malam adalah langit yang terindah. Apalagi saat kulihat bersamamu. Amat sempurna.

Telah sedari tadi aku terduduk. Dengan kamu di sampingku. Khalayak waktu terhenti saat itu juga.

Sekali lagi kamu membelai jemariku. Sekali lagi kamu genggam tanganku.

Kemudian sekali lagi kamu mendekatiku. Sekali lagi nafasmu menyapa sekujur wajahku.

Dan kamu mengecup bibirku.

**

* * *

**

Kamu melepas ciumanmu. Betap aku gugup setengah mati. Ciuman pertamaku. Wajahku merah padam. Sembari aku menutupi wajahku. Malu.

Kamu hanya menyengir usil menatapku. Terkikik puas. Tapi aku suka memandangmu seperti itu. Kamu terlihat amat manis.

Kamu masih tertawa, sedang wajahku masih memerah. Tapi tak apa. Biarlah tetap berjalan seperti ini.

Andai hari-hari biasa nampak seindah saat ini. Andai kamu selalu berada di sampingku.

Bukankah akan sangat indah? Bukankah euforia seperti ini adalah yang termanis? Bukankah ini kenangan yang romantis?

Oh Tuhan, dialah yang terbaik. Milikku seorang.

**

* * *

**

Kamu berdiri dari tempatmu. Seraya tetap tersenyum simpul. Kemudian kamu mengulur tanganmu. Mengajakku bangkit berdiri. Aku menggapainya. Menjamah tanganmu yang hangat.

Kemudian kami melangkah. Menapakkan kaki menyusuri tempat ini. Sembari tangan kami bertaut satu sama lain. Menjadi sebuah bukti pada siapapun yang melihat, bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sesekali aku mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Manis. Betapa aku merindukan sosok manis itu. Sosok yang paling kunantikan. Sosok yang baru saja kembali dari perantauannya.

Lihatlah dia. Sekarang telah amat sukses dengan impiannya. Sekarang namanya telah tersohor ke segala penjuru bumi. Dia begitu bersinar. Dia telah menjadi _Hunter_ tersukses. Dia telah menjadi idaman semua orang.

Ah, betapa bangganya aku memilikinya. Betapa aku terpesona dengannya. Tak henti aku mengaguminya. Dialah yang paling sempurna.

Kami sampai tepat di depan sebuah gedung. Ramainya orang di dalam sana menjadi bukti bahwa tempat ini amat populer. Tapi tidak, kami tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Kami tetap melangkah hingga ke tempat di sampingnya. Kemudian kami masuk.

Betapa bercahayanya toko ini. Putih menyengat dimana-mana. Kami berada di toko perhiasan.

Kamu mengangkat tangan kirimu. Kemudian mengibaskannya. Seperti memberikan sebuah kode pada sang penjual. Membuatku ambigu.

Si penjual tersenyum simpul. Nampak mengerti dengan kodemu. Ia beralih merogoh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tertutup meja etalase perhiasan. Dan kemudian ia mendapatkannya, kemudian memberikannya kepadamu.

Kamu menoleh lagi padaku. Dengan tatapan hangat. Sembari menggenggam sebuah kotak. Kemudian membukakannya, dan betapa aku sangat terkesima.

Kamu mengambilnya. Cincin putih permata yang bersinar. Betapa takjub diriku. Kemudian tanganmu menarik tanganku. Membawanya menuju genggamanmu. Kemudian kamu menyelipkan cincin permata pada jemariku. Mengaitkannya pada jari manisku.

Betapa sulit untuk percaya. Betapa sulit untuk berkata. Terlalu senang. Terlalu girang. Seluruh mahluk menatapku di sini. Rautnya berkata turut bersukacita. Sang penjual pun tersenyum ramah. Akulah manusia paling berbahagia.

Kamu pun meraih satu lagi benda yang sama. Dengan pelan menyelipkannya pada jemarimu. Kami memiliki sepasang cincin yang sama. Milikmu dan milikku.

Kami telah bertunangan.

Wahai, segala penghuni bumi yang menatap. Pandanglah aku yang bersemi. Lihatlah diriku yang melonjak bersukaria. Bukankah dunia begitu indah?

Kemudian kamu menautkan jemarimu dengan jemariku. Cincin kembar kami saling beradu. Kamu mengajakku melangkah lagi. Keluar dari tempat ini. Tempat saksi bisu pertunangan kami.

Kembali telapak kakiku menginjak jalanan. Menghentak bumi. Lalu lintasnya teramat ramai. Berbagai kendaraan dan transportasi merayap di jalanan. Udara polusi memperkosa angin malam. Sesak.

Kamu mengibaskan tanganmu pada wajahku dengan sengaja. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan khayalanku. Kamu memandangiku sebentar, kemudian membentuk bibir dengan huruf 'u'.

Kamu mengacungkan jari telunjukmu ke arah utara. Menunjuk pada posisi di seberang sana. Kemudian berkata, "Aku pergi ke sana sebentar."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kamu berlalu.

Sejenak aku mengintip pada obyek visual lain. Lampu lalu lintas yang terpaku di sana. Menyala merah pekat. Pertanda segenap kendaraan wajib terhenti. Selayaknya sekarang, semua terhenti.

Kamu tahu waktu yang tepat untuk menyeberang. Cepat-cepat kamu menghentak bumi dan berlari.

_**Namun, takdir tak mau mengalah untukmu.**_

Merah mati. Hijau menyala cerah. Kamu masih di pertengahan jalan.

Mobil dan berbagai kendaraan melaju. Menghantam lalu lalang lalu lintas.

_**Kemudian, mereka menghujam dirimu.**_

Sungguh ironis. Roda karet mengoyak tubuhmu. Sebuah kendaraan maju melintas tanpa memandang dirimu. Seakan kamu hanyalah seekor semut. Seakan kamu hanyalah angin lalu.

Mobil yang kedua menghentikan dirinya. Mematikan mesinnya. Sang penumpang teramat kaget menatapmu.

Kamu terjatuh. Kemudian tubuhmu menyipratkan darah. Darah bersimbah mengalir terus-menerus dari tubuh tegapmu. Merah menyala di jalanan. Merah yang tiada henti mengalir dari tubuhmu. Mengenaskan.

Kamu terbaring tak berdaya di sana. Kamu menjadi pusat fokus mata-mata di sekitarmu. Mereka tersentak. Pandangan mata mereka menatap sadis dan iba. Seluruh aktivitas mendadak terhenti. Terfokus ke arahmu.

Aku membelalakkan mata bulat. Pupil mataku masih terfokus pada punggungmu. Punggung yang bersimbah darah merah.

Aku ikut terjatuh. Kemudian kristal-kristal bening jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku. Tetesan air mengaduh. Aku menangis perih. Tak kuasa menatap tragedi ini.

Aku meneriakkan namamu lantang. Sampai-sampai nyaris habis suara ini. Namun, kamu tidak menyahut. Tetap terbaring pada aspal dingin di sana. Darah mengalir bebas dari tubuhmu. Betapa tragis.

Seorang bapak-bapak di sana nampak berjalan menghampirimu. Dengan satu perintah, ia berteriak tegas. "Panggil ambulans," begitu katanya.

Seketika, semua menjadi galau. Segenap manusia menyebar suara ambulans. Aku di sini terduduk berlutut. Nyaris roboh. Beberapa orang mulai memutar bola matanya, memandang diriku.

Kemudian, semua menjadi redup.

**

* * *

**

_Adakah iblis yang selalu datang di tiap khayalan?_

_Adakah iblis yang menabur benih mimpi buruk manusia?_

**

* * *

**

Aku tersadar. Mata _turquoise_ku terbuka lebar. Kesadaranku masih tertinggal, hingga keganjalan mengusik benakku.

Dimana aku?

Seluruh tempat beraksen putih. Bau obat menyengat dimana-mana. Orang-orang berjas putih dan memakai topi putih.

Ah, rumah sakit?

Dan barulah seluruh kesadaranku terkumpul. Segenap memoriku bangkit. Dan barulah aku menyadari akan sebuah tragedi.

Aku berlinangan air mata. Lagi. Air-air ini jatuh begitu saja. Tak mampu tertahan.

Seorang perawat nampak menyadari perih tangisku. Ia menghampiriku dengan iba. Sejenak menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Kamu tersadar setelah tujuh jam pingsan. Pasien dengan nomor kamar 623 masih dalam keadaan kritis saat dibawa tadi. Namun tampaknya telah membaik sekarang. Kamu mau melihatnya, kan?"

Tanpa menyahut, aku pergi berlalu. Sesaat aku menoleh, menatap si perawat. Ia tersenyum simpul. Kemudian aku kembali berlari.

Aku berlari layaknya orang gila. Menghantam angin. Menembus batasan stamina. Menubruk siapapun yang menghambatku. Sesekali bibirku mengedarkan kata 'maaf'. Derap kakiku tak terhentikan.

Kemudian, aku terhenti. Begitu saja diam pada depan sebuah ruangan bernomorkan 623.

Aku menyiapkan hati terlebih dahulu—memantapkan hati. Setidaknya, janganlah aku kaget dan bercucuran air mata lagi.

Aku masuk begitu saja. Setidaknya telah kuucap kalimat permisiku terlebih dahulu.

Di sana kamu terbaring. Tak sadarkan diri. Kamu sedikit terlihat seperti mumi. Dengan beberapa perban-perban membalut tubuhmu. Luka-luka yang tergores ditutup rapat oleh perban-perban putih itu.

Aku melangkah mendekat. Mataku sembab. Air mata ini tercekat sejenak saat menatapmu.

Kamu tak sadar. Itu realitanya saat ini. Padahal, betapa aku mengharapkan bahwa kenyataan ini palsu. Padahal, betapa aku memimpikan kamu yang sekarang ini hanya terbaring tidur.

Aku mengambil kursi yang terletak di dekat ranjangmu. Membawanya lebih dekat denganmu—agar dapat kutatap jelas dirimu.

Wajah tampanmu, sekarang tergradasikan bilur-bilur luka. Lekuk tubuhmu, tergores dan tercabik oleh hantaman roda karet yang menghujam. Bibirmu, terkunci rapat tanpa celah. Matamu, tertutup begitu saja.

Aku mengangkat tanganku. Perlahan, tangan ini tergerak pada wajahmu. Kemudian, tangan ini membelai lembut kepalamu. Dan mata ini, menutup diri.

_Ging, sadarlah. Lekaslah sembuh.

* * *

_

_Terurai ungkapan-ungkapan hati_

_Tersatukan dalam senandung syahdu_

_Sembari aku menutup kedua mata _

_Sambil membelai wajah dan bilur-bilur darahmu_

_Kupersembahkan untaian doa kalbu_

_Agar senantiasa melindungimu_

_Tuhan, kupasrahkan segala sembah sujud dan doaku_

* * *

Roda waktu terputar tanpa terasa. Telah seminggu kira-kira sejak tragedi itu berlalu. Tragedi yang menyebabkan kamu ada di sini. Tragedi yang tak membangunkanmu dari ketidaksadaranmu kini. Kamu masih saja terbaring tak berdaya meski bilur-bilur luka itu telah nyaris sembuh semua.

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Setiap pagi yang sama sejak hari itu. Selalu terlontar bahasa-bahasa suci demi kamu. Demi kesembuhanmu.

Ternyata memang nyata. Kuasa doa tak teragukan. Mukjizat pun terjadi. Kabar baik datang menghangatkan suasana. Dokter bilang padaku, kamu telah dapat dibawa pulang hari ini.

Berulang kali aku mengusap dada. Penuh lega batinku. Betapa bersyukur dan senang ketika kabar ini terdengar.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Kembali lagi pada kampung yang sangat kurindukan. Kampung halamanku.

Oksigen yang belum ternodai, pemandangan hijau nan asri, dan tabir langit yang biru terang. Hanya di sinilah aku dapat bernafas bebas. Teramat aku merindukan kampung ini. Meski kecil dan jarang penduduknya, namun kampung ini harmonis dan damai. Sesuatu yang langka untuk ditemukan di York Shin City.

Aku melangkah turun dari mobil ambulans yang membawaku dan Ging dalam perjalanan. Dengan pelan, kuturunkan ranjang roda tempat kamu tertidur. Aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan. Menapaki rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh nakal di daratan. Terus berjalan sambil mendorong kamu yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang.

Mendorongmu itu lumayan berat. Perlu beberapa usaha untuk membawamu yang tergeletak di atas ranjang beroda. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku terbiasa. Dan sampailah juga aku—pada kediaman lamaku.

Dari sana seorang ibu tua melambai. Di belakangnya, turut seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat. Itu ibu dan kakak perempuanku.

Kakak perempuanku perlu memicingkan mata sesaat hingga ia benar-benar tersadar akan kehadiranku. "Mito kembali! Ibu, dia semakin cantik!" pekiknya riang. Ibu hanya tersenyum penuh syukur.

Aku berjalan lagi sembari mendorong Ging. Nampaknya, ibu dan kakak mulai menyadari keganjalan ini.

"Mito? Siapa dia?"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, namun bermakna. "Dia teman lelakiku yang terluka,"

Aku menatap Ging sekilas. Wajahnya terasa lebih hangat kini. "Dia kecelakaan. Belum tersadar sejak seminggu yang lalu," raut wajah ibu dan kakak menjelaskan perubahan. Dari senang akan kedatanganku, menjadi raut iba dan kasihan. "... Dan dia orang yang berharga."

Aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Merendahkan volume saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Raut yang menyaksikan berubah lagi. Sedikit terkejut, iba, dan senang. Bercampur dalam wajah masing-masing.

Aku mendorong Ging masuk ke dalam kediamanku. Membawanya menuju ruangan kosong. Meninggalkannya sendiri di sana. Memberikannya ruang dan waktu untuk pemulihan dirinya. Ruangan itulah nafas baru dan hawa baru bagi dirinya.

Cepat atau lambat, dia akan terbangun di sana. Semoga—terjadilah.

Kemudian aku menutup mata. Meninggalkan tempat itu. Kemudian pintu pun tertutup.

**

* * *

**

"Mito! Kau harus ke sini! Cepat!" seorang gadis berdecak panik sembari menatap sekelilingnya. "Astaga! Kemanakah anak itu?"

Seorang perempuan tua tengah masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat saksi bisu kepanikan gadis tadi. Langkah kakinya tergesa dan rautnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Ada apa? Mito sedang pergi berbelanja."

"Nani? Astaga, dia tak tahu apa mukjizat yang sedang terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu! Teman lelaki yang dibawanya telah sadar! Dia terbangun setelah dua hari tertidur!"

**

* * *

**

Aku baru akan mendorong pintu rumah sebelum kudengar pekikan seorang gadis. Pekikan itu mampu membuatku berlari secepat kilat menaiki tangga rumah. Dan dengan sekali hentakan paksa, aku mendorong pintu kamar asal suara.

Apa yang terjadi? Aku berpikir memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi di balik ruangan ini.

Kemudian pintu pun terbuka, mengucapkan segala realita yang sedang berlangsung di tempat ini.

Dan kamar ini—kamar peristirahatan Ging—mengguncang penglihatanku.

Tak terhitung berapa puluh kali aku mengerjap mata sedari tadi. Sekadar memperjelas realita dan fakta yang telah kutatap. Namun, realita itu tak mau berlalu—tetap tinggal di sana sangat lama.

Aku roboh tatkala terkejut. Seluruh belanjaanku terjatuh begitu saja tanpa kupedulikan. Apa yang telah kulihat tak bisa kupercayai. Sungguh aneh. Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan. Tak pernah kuharapkan. Meleset dari spekulasiku.

Kamu telah sadar. Setidaknya itu berita terbaik yang paling kutunggu. Setidaknya memang itulah yang paling kuharapkan.

Namun, datang kabar baik, serentak dengan kabar buruk. Kabar yang niscaya akan membuatku sulit bernafas dan sulit percaya.

**Kamu telah sadar, dan kamu memeluk erat kakak perempuanku.**

"Kakak?"

Aku menjadi ambigu. Pikiranku teracak-acak.

Kakak masih tetap tertahan tatkala sulit membalas panggilanku. Wajahnya menjelaskan keterkejutan yang berlebihan. Nafasnya tercekat untuk sesaat. Otaknya nampak belum bisa mencerna seluruh peristiwa ini.

Entah apa yang membuat peristiwa ini begitu lama. Kamu terduduk di ranjangnya seraya tetap mempertahankan pelukannya dengan kakak. Namun, kamu, tatapannya itu... hangat dan tulus—seperti tatapan yang paling kurindukan.

Pada akhirnya, kamu melepas pelukannya juga—namun tidak dengan tatapanmu. Pandangan itu tetap bertahan lama di sana—menyiratkan setitik pandangan senang dan kerinduan.

Seharusnya... tatapan dan perlakuan itu... milikku.

Kakak yang telah terlepas dari pelukanmu hanya bisa terpaku di sana. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menetralisir hati dan perasaannya. Dengan terbata, ia hanya bisa berkata, "Ma-Maaf..."

Kamu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian kamu membuka suara. "Maaf untuk apa?" ucapmu. Seakan tak mengerti suasana. "Aku merindukanmu."

_Deg!_ Apa yang barusan kudengar tadi?

Aku merindukanmu?

Bukankah seharusnya itu ditujukan padaku? Bukankah ini kesalahpahaman?

Pastilah kakakku ambigu. Nampak jelas alisnya yang berkerut di atas mata _turquoise_nya. Sekali lagi ia harus memastikan kesalahpahaman ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Bukankah maksudmu ialah gadis itu? Adik perempuanku?" kakak melantangkan suaranya seraya menunjuk aku yang terpaku.

Aku menatap nanar. Sebersit harapan, bahwa kamu pasti mengingatku dan akan melangkah ke sini.

Namun spekulasiku salah. Kamu sama sekali tak terlihat ingat, apalagi berjalan mendekatiku. Kamu malah... menggeleng.

Kemudian kamu pun menarik raga kakakku kembali dalam pelukanmu. "Bukan dia, tetapi kamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

_**Bukan dia, tetapi kamu.**_

Aku tertohok oleh kalimat itu. Sangat menembus benakku. Seakan itu adalah sebuah peluru besi yang akan mematikan jiwaku.

Seketika saja semua menjadi kosong. Seakan waktu yang terputar terhenti tak tergerak. Aku roboh tak bergerak. Jatuh begitu saja pada lantai dingin.

Kemudian mata ini tertutup pelan-pelan. Sesuatu yang masih dapat kutangkap, hanyalah bola mata kakak yang terputar memandangku, dan bibirnya yang tergerak menyebut namaku.

**

* * *

**

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

Itu keganjalan yang tak terlupakan. Meskipun telah sebulan berlalu sejak keganjalan itu, namun memoriku masih memutarkan rekaman-rekaman _flashback_ saat itu.

Mengapa? Mengapa begitu sulit? Mengapa ingatan ini masih melekat?

Aku menjambak paksa rambutku, berharap dapat menarik seluruh memori gila itu. Memukul kepalaku, berharap agar ingatan ini mati seutuhnya dalam benakku.

Ya, aku tahu bahwa ini gila. Maaf saja, kegilaan ini berakar dari segala peristiwa bulan lalu. Satu hal permasalahan pokok yang selalu terenungkan dalam benakku: Mengapa ingatan ini membekas? Mengapa tak bisa terlupakan?

_Aku roboh dan jatuh. Para saksi mata tersentak kaget—apalagi kakakku yang terdiam di sana. Ibu bilang, kakak meneriakkan namaku begitu lantang, hingga membuat panik para tetangga._

_Segera saja, ragaku dibawa pada klinik terdekat. Mereka—ibu, kakak, dan... Ging, begitu bersyukur ketika aku terbangun beberapa menit setelahnya. Ibu dan kakak menghampiriku, memelukku dengan erat. Sedangkan kamu, masih terpaku di sana._

_Aku hanya berusaha menatapmu dari sini. Mengharapkan sebuah perubahan tingkah lakumu kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun, tidak sekalipun rautmu berkata bahwa kamu mengenalku. Kamu malah berlaku selayaknya berkunjung menengok seorang asing yang sakit._

_Tampangku pasrah. Bola mataku tetap terfokus padamu._

_Seketika kemudian, ada sebuah perubahan yang dapat kutangkap dari sikapmu. Gerak gerikmu aneh. Alis matamu berkerut, wajahmu menjelaskan ambigu. Kemudian tanganmu, bergerak mengusap keningmu. Entah apa yang terjadi padamu, kamu mulai merintih sakit sembari tetap mengurut-urut kepalamu._

_Kemudian, kamu terjatuh._

_Mataku membulat. Kini kami terkejut lagi. Kali ini gara-gara kamu._

_Sekali lagi kami harus memanggil dokter. Beruntung, dokter cepat tanggap dan segera membawa kamu untuk diperiksa. Kamu segera mendapat pelayanan khusus. Dirimu terbaring di ruangan gawat darurat, sedangkan kami duduk menunggu sambil tetap mengharapkan kesembuhanmu._

_Tidak lama kami terduduk, dokter keluar setengah jam setelahnya. Dengan tangan yang terkepal di dada, kami menantikan hasil pemeriksaan._

"_Amnesia."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Amnesia," tegas sang dokter. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu, bukan? Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan hilangnya beberapa memori dalam dirinya. Tak semuanya, namun beberapa memori-memori berharga."_

_Beberapa kalimat yang terlontar menjelaskan semuanya. Kini aku mengerti. Mengerti, namun tak terima. Kamu boleh saja amnesia, namun tak sekalipun kamu boleh melupakan segala ingatan-ingatan berharga kita. Meski demikian, tinggalkanlah serpihan bayanganku dalam benakmu._

_Namun, Ging, peristiwa tadi mengatakan semuanya. Nampaknya, tak sekalipun kamu mengenang bayanganku._

_Mengapa? Mengapa harus demikian? Mengapa memorimu tak mampu menangkap sedikit saja kenangan tentang kita?_

_Mengapa... Tuhan? Mengapa... Ging?_

Kini, segalanya telah sangat jauh berbeda. Seluruhnya termanipulasi begitu drastis. Kejadian itu begitu kuat mengubah seluruh takdir.

Kamu, Ging Freecs, tak lagi menatapku, melainkan dia—kakak perempuanku. Apa yang kau lihat tentang diriku dulu, adalah apa yang kau lihat tentang dirinya kini.

Kamu, Ging Freecs, tak lagi mengenal sosokku. Menganggap diriku hanya angin lalu. Menganggap posisiku tak berharga di benakmu. Menganggap bahwa diriku hanyalah sebagai adik iparmu yang tersakiti.

Kamu, Ging Freecs, tak lagi menghipnotisku dengan puisi. Seluruh ucapan indah itu disuarakan hanya untuk kakak, bukan diriku. Kalimat-kalimat cinta yang terdengar kini hanya untuk merapuhkanku, bukan menghiburku.

Kamu, Ging Freecs, mengubah segala perilakumu. Tak lagi sebuah panggilan Mito ataupun Mito-chan pada gendang telingaku, melainkan sebuah panggilan barumu—Mito-san.

Tidak hanya itu. Lantas terfikirkan pula perubahan sikap kakak perempuanku.

Dia, kakak, menjadi berbeda.

Aku, adiknya, bukan lagi menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, melainkan Ging.

Dia, seolah tak memedulikan perasaan rapuhku. Dia merebut kamu, lebih memilih menjadi calon istri seorang Ging Freecs ketimbang mendukung jalan asmara adiknya.

Kakak, dia seakan terhipnotis oleh asmara. Seakan terhipnotis oleh permainan kata-katamu.

Aku termenung sendiri di sini. Sembari menopang dagu. Memikirkan semuanya membuatku frustasi. Stress. Bagaimana pun, kamu yang kini berpaling terhadap kakakku merupakan suatu pisau yang menyayat hati. Amat sakit.

Curahan hatiku terlepas. Kristal-kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Membasahi sekujur wajahku. Aku menangis begitu deras—sederas penderitaanku.

Sungguh, Tuhan, sungguh aku berdoa bahwa ini palsu. Bukan kenyataan. Tak bisa kuterima realita dan takdir. Takdir bahwa kamu, Ging, dan dia, kakak, akan saling menyatu, saling melengkapi. Bukan aku.

Tapi... mengapa? Mengapa pada akhirnya kamu tak membuka sedikit—sedikit saja celah pintu hatimu?

Kini, apalah diriku dalam matamu? Hanyalah sang calon adik ipar dari kekasihmu yang sekarang menyayangimu—kakak perempuanku.

Perkara ini akan tetap menyala. Meski seluruh takdir—yang seharusnya milikku—terebut sosok halus kakak yang kupuja, kukagumi, kuhormati. Tidak akan sekalipun perkara ini terlupakan.

Air mata ini masih mengalir. Tatapanku kosong. Pikiranku tak bekerja. Tragedi itu begitu mengacaukanku.

"Ugh!"

Masih belum puas cobaan Tuhan terhadapku. Bukan hanya sakit mental kini, bahkan sakit fisik turut menggerogotiku. Aku merintih. Seketika perut ini menjadi sakit. Kuelus-elus perutku, nampak sesuatu di dalamnya menyerangku.

Sakit ini menjadi-jadi. Rintihan mental bercampur dengan rintihan fisik. Segalanya menjadi buram. Segalanya menjadi gelap. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Perih. Cukup sudah tangisan batinku, yang lelah meneriakkan namamu meski tak ada sahutan balasan. Cukup sudah.

Segalanya akan menjadi awal yang baru. Segalanya akan bermetamorfosa menjadi kisah yang baru. Cinta ini akan kulepas, kubuang, kututup rapat-rapat dalam pintu hatiku yang terdalam. Takkan pernah lagi aku memandangmu sebagai lelaki yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku, Ging Freecs.

Meskipun kini, meskipun hati ini masih mengukir empat huruf namamu. Meskipun kini, meskipun kamu masih meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga dalam diriku. Sebuah kenangan, dan kini semua menjadi jelas.

Namun, suatu peninggalanmu yang tak bisa kulepas dari diriku. Betapa kini aku menyadari, dan tak satupun penyesalanku. Meskipun akan kutanggung malu, meski akan kutanggung beban. Akan kulakukan apapun demi sesuatu yang paling berharga—yaitu peninggalanmu satu-satunya.

Sesuatu dalam kandunganku—ia anakmu, anak seorang Ging Freecs. Dan akan kulahirkan anakmu, dan kurawat sepenuh hatiku.

* * *

.

**Selesai** (?)

.

* * *

bingung? ya, saia juga bingung O_o –plak-

endingnya ngegantung? emang sengaja. soalnya, rencananya, bakal kubuat sekuelnya. tapi maaf, jadinya bakal lama. Gomen m(_ _)m

minna-san, fic ini adalah fic selingan bagi yang menunggu updetan **Autumn Holiday**. maap gak keupdate-update. yah, saia lagi banyak tugas banget. beneran deh, tugas ini menggerogotiku T_T

oh, ya. numpang promosi juga yaa :D saia lagi buat **polling** di profil saia! saia mengharapkan voting dari kalian semua. gampang kok cara ngevotenya! tinggal tengok profil saia, tengok bagian atas, terus klik vote now dan pilih jawabanmu! Makasih ya minna-san :D

betewe, INI SALAH SATU FIC TERPANJANG YG PERNAH KUBUAT! xD #banggaamat . 14 pages! Woohoo!

ne, minna-san, makasih udah mau baca. **Review, please? **Oh ya, minta doanya buat ULUM saia yg bakal dimulai tanggal 2 yah.

Makasih banyak xD


End file.
